theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomi Tsuji
Nozomi Tsuji, legally Nozomi Sugiura, is a Japanese pop singer formerly contracted under Hello! Project. She has since graduated from the label along with the rest of the Elder Club. Before her graduation, Tsuji was a soloist in Hello! Project, having been the leader of the duo W, along with fellow fourth generation member Ai Kago. She was also one of the founding members of the Morning Musume sub-group Minimoni and she was a participant in the shuffle units 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Otome Gumi. She joined Hello! Project in 2000 as one of the four girls chosen to be the fourth generation of Morning Musume. She was also a member of Dream Morning Musume. History Early Life Nozomi Tsuji was born on June 7, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan. 2000-2004 Tsuji auditioned for Morning Musume while it was holding its fourth generation auditions. Originally, the group's producer Tsunku had intended to select only three auditionees to be accepted into Morning Musume's fourth generation. Tsuji lost out to Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa and Ai Kago, but then Tsunku surprised everyone by adding Tsuji to the new line-up. The fourth generation's debut single was Morning Musume's 9th single, "Happy Summer Wedding." Tsuji and Kago met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume the two became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such took it upon themselves to become the hyperactive troublemakers of the group. Although at first both girls were shy about being on camera, they soon warmed up to being recorded. Tsuji and Kago were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similair looks and personalities. The girls soon developed a strong fan base, although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins," Tsuji and Kago were also known as "Two Top," as on certain television specials they were both determined to be the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. The two retained their childish personalities for a number of years in the group, but by 2003 they were no longer the group's youngest members and toned down their hyperactivity considerably. However, Tsuji and Kago continued their strong association with each other inside the group (and their friendship outside of it). Along with Mari Yaguchi and Ai Kago, Tsuji approached Tsunku with a proposal of the formation of a new sub-group. The idea was that the group could only have members who were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. It was to show that "Small people could achieve Big things." Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume was added before the group's debut and the group received their name, Minimoni. The group's debut single became a #1 hit. Tsuji also participated in the 2001 shuffle unit, 10-nin Matsuri and competed against the other two units for sales, eventually losing out to 3nin Matsuri (which coincidentally contained Ai Kago in the line-up). Tsuji participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts." She also released a duo photo book with Ai Kago. Tsuji continued her career with Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003 as well as with Minimoni. She participated in the 2002 Happiness Shuffle Groups as a member of Odoru 11. During 2003 she was the temporary world record holder in the Guinness World Records for spinning the largest Hula Hoop (12.5 m) for 30 seconds. She held the record from January to June. However, that record was broken in June by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji released her first solo photo book and continued with her duties in Morning Musume and Minimoni, remaining active in each. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Tsuji was placed into Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Tsuji was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. It was also in 2003 that Tsuji joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as the goal keeper for the futsal team. World Records Tsuji has twice held the world record for the largest hula hoop spun. She set her first record on 1 January 2003, with a hoop measuring 3.98 m (13.1 ft) in diameter. However, that record was broken in June 2003 by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji — along with Ai Kago in a separate individual attempt — regained the record on 1 January 2004, with a hoop measuring 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. Tsuji and Kago shared the record in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book. Tsuji's name was misspelled in the 2005 edition, but it was subsequently corrected in the 2006 edition. Tsuji and Kago's record was eventually broken again in September 2005 by Ashrita Furman (USA), although it happened too late in the year to displace them from the 2006 edition of the Guinness Book. They are no longer listed as of the 2007 edition. 2004 was a big year for Tsuji as her graduation from Morning Musume alongside Kago Ai was announced by Tsunku. This was due to the two girls going on to form a separate group within Hello! Project, this being the duo W. On August 1, they officially graduated from Morning Musume, but they had been active as W before their official graduation. Ending their duties in both Morning Musume and Minimoni (which was about to be disbanded due to the departure of Mika Todd). In January, Tsuji and Kago simultaneously regained the largest hula hoop challenge title Tsuji had lost and held it until September 2005. W released an essay book in 2004 titled U+U=W. It was also in 2004 that Tsuji stated her rival in Hello! Project was Matsuura Aya when she was being interviewed. In December 2004, Tsuji and Kago, as W, joined their fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!", credited to the H.P. All Stars. After Morning Musume As a part of Minimoni, in 2005 Tsuji took part in Minimoni's Brementown Musicians, a TV show containing three main story lines (these belonging to Tsuji, Kago Ai and Takahashi Ai, with Mika Todd appearing in a few episodes). W released their second album, "2nd W." Tsuji also joined the concert unit Hello! Project Shirogumi. W's activities slowed to a stop in 2006 due to Ai Kago's indefinite hiatus as punishment for her underage smoking. Tsuji took to appearing on television shows as a variety idol during this time. However, Tsuji and Kago were kept apart and not allowed to communicate. Tsuji released her second solo photo book in 2006, titled "Non no 19." This title is probably a play on words as "Non no 19" means "Non is 19." Non is one of Tsuji's popular nicknames, as is Nono. "Non no 19" could be a play on these two names. Ai Kago returned after her punishment was over and began working at the offices of Up-Front Works, the agency behind Hello! Project while her comeback as a part of W was being prepared. However, Kago was once again caught in a scandal and her contract was terminated. This led to W's disbandment. On April 24, news about Tsuji's new unit was released. The unit, Gyaruru, was to be composed of Tsuji, Tokito Ami and Gal Sone. She also began her solo career with the release of her debut single, a cover of Morning Musume's "Koko ni Iruzee!". Tsuji remained inactive for over a year and a half, caring for her daughter before anything was heard of her as an artist. On June 19, Tsuji made an appearance at the Yuko Nakazawa Birthday Live 2008 event, handing a birthday cake to Yuko Nakazawa. Tsuji announced on her blog that at some point in 2008, she started to design baby clothes with Akachan Honpo. The brand was intended for girls and was named "Baby&Ribbon." Tsuji chose the name and drew the logo herself. However she decided that she wanted to expand the brand into providing clothing for not just babies, but for girls, as well as for boys, up to six years of age. She renamed the brand "BOYS & Ribbon," with the Ribbon part representing the cuteness of girls and the BOYS part representing the vigor of young boys. January 30, Tsuji opened an online blog called のんピース (Non Piece or Non Peace) on Ameba. The naming of Tsuji Nozomi's blog caused some confusion when translated; it was either translated as 'Non Piece' or 'Non Peace.' Some believe that the best romanization of Tsuji's blog is 'Non Piece,' a pun on the anime One Piece which she is a fan of (it could also be Tsuji's piece of the internet). She performed at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Haro☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, her first performance in one year and nine months. On September 14th, it was announced that Nozomi would be involved in a commercial for - Zesupuri Kiwi, it was later seen that she would sing the theme for the commercial itself, and this would be released as a digital single. Tsuji Nozomi started selling “relax wear” clothes that she designed at the official Ameba Blog celebrity shop. Tsuji Nozomi released a book titled “Tsuji no Ribbon Days.” Tsuji Nozomi and her husband Sugiura Taiyo announced on both of their blogs that Tsuji was expecting another baby. It was announced in an Oricon Article that Tsuji would be having a boy (nicknamed "Mameta" by Noa). Tsuji appeared in S/mileage's 3rd single called "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama." Tsuji Nozomi released her second cooking book, “Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan 2,” on September 17th, and she held the release event on the 21st. On September 23, it was announced that Tsuji would be releasing her first album titled, "Minna Happy! Mama no Uta" on November 24. On December 26, Tsuji gave birth to her second child at 1:32 PM, weighing 2.7 kg. His name is Seia, 青空 (せいあ), meaning "blue sky" because the weather was 'beautiful' the day he was born. Tsuji had planned on joining the newly formed group "Dream Morning Musume," but due to her pregnancy she was put on maternity leave. On April 9, Tsuji announced that she would be on a blogging hiatus, because her son Seia had fallen ill and was in the hospital. A few days after this announcement, her son Seia recovered from his illness. On September 13th, Tsuji posted on her blog about Ai Kago's suicide attempt. Tsuji wrote, “I heard about Aibon (Ai Kago) on the news, and I was very surprised. I am very, very worried. I pray from the bottom of my heart that she will recover quickly, and that we will see her cheerful smile as soon as possible." On December 21st, Tsuji updated her blog with an entry blessing Ai Kago on her marriage and pregnancy. “Aibon (Kago), who is a good friend and a partner of mine, will be a housewife and a mama like me… I am truly happy for her. Really happy,” she commented. Tsuji's,husband, Sugiura Taiyo, shared some advice on pregnancy with Kago. “I am sure that right now is an important time for her, so I hope you do your best to take care of your body and be careful not push yourself too hard,” he said. “Aibon, Really and truly, congratulations.” On December 24, Josei Seven reported that Tsuji Nozomi and her husband, Taiyo Suigura, were living separately. According to the article, she "borrowed" an apartment far from her home. However, Tsuji's agency said that the couple were not separating. On February 23, 2012, it was announced that Tsuji would make a guest appearance in Dream Morning Musume's last live concert in Nippon Bukodan with Aya Ishiguro after 3 years. On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Aya Ishiguro and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Maki Goto, who had been on indefinite hiatus since the end of the last year, made a surprise appearance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. On June 11, Tsuji voice acted for the first time in 2 years for the “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie. Tsuji attended a launch conference for “Kamen Rider Fourze THE MOVIE Minna de Uchuu Kitaaa!” and “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters THE MOVIE Tokyo Enetower wo Mamore!“. Tsuji provided the voice for the frog-like robot ‘Enetan’ in the “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie. On March 21, at 4:25 PM, Tsuji gave birth to her third child, a baby boy named Sora. On September 24, Oricon reported that Tsuji had been hospitalized with aseptic meningitis. She had been hospitalized since September 22 and had stopped blogging (along with her husband, Sugiura Taiyo). On October 1, she was transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE. On November 14, Tsuji started a new produced brand of children's clothing called "Saruru," In April it was announced that she had joined a girl group with fellow Morning Musume graduates Ai Takahashi and Mari Yaguchi called "Datsumo Musume", under the management of Datsumo Labo for the promotion of their hair removal services. Appearance Nozomi wears a white shirt, white skirt and red shoes. She has black hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia *Her official YouTube username is AiKagoisCutie ** This is due to her friendship with Kago. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Bridget Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:4th Generation